


SuperNova

by Darkmintysmokes



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmintysmokes/pseuds/Darkmintysmokes
Summary: You reluctantly move to California to attend UCLA in pursuit of becoming a professional photographer, meeting someone who looks oddly familiar along the way. Will you be able to keep your life together while being thousand of miles away from home, or will a certain dark-haired, tan, mischievous YouTuber get in the way?





	1. These Days

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second mom!” You yelled to your impatient mother, who was downstairs waiting for you to pack the rest of your things into her outdated SUV. Taking a look around your childhood bedroom, you felt like you could cry. This was a huge step for you, moving to California to attend UCLA. It was exciting for sure, but you couldn’t help but feel nervous to leave the comfort of your little hometown in the middle of suburban America. Matt, your boyfriend, came to say his goodbyes to you yesterday; promising he’s going to call every day and that your relationship would be as strong as ever, even if it was long distance. You believed him, you had no reason not to. You and Matt were high school sweethearts, and those types of people stay together forever, right?

 

“You’re going to miss your flight young lady!” Your mom’s voice boomed from the end of the corridor, her footsteps getting closer to your room. You wiped the wetness that started to form around the corners of your eyes before she walked in, not wanting her to think you’re making a mistake by moving across the country for school. She clicked the extended handle upward on your last suitcase and smiled, “Ready to go?” Sighing, you took in the last sights of the pink and purple childish room. “Yeah, I guess so.” Following silently behind her, your white converse tapped quietly as you took in the scents of your home; clean, sweet, with a hint of the coffee she brewed earlier this morning for the trip to the airport. Hiking your backpack up on your shoulders firmly, you did a final sweep of the house. “You’re going to have a great time there, I promise.” Warmth engulfed you as your mother embraced you in a hug, making you _almost_ regret following your dreams and leaving the nest.

 

Almost.

 

You bid Matt a goodbye via text, as you couldn’t use your phone on the long flight. After going through the long process of security and ticket checking, you finally got to the terminal of your plane. You could tell your mother was upset you were leaving, but she was hiding it. She’s always been decent at hiding her emotions, especially after your dad left the both of you. She’s been your rock ever since, and you knew it was going to be hard without her in your life every single day. After giving each other final goodbyes, you headed to the entrance to the plane. This was it, it’s all you now.

 

You went through the motions of arriving at a new place, and god, California is a lot hotter than you expected it to be. Pulling your hair into a lose ponytail and taking your sweater off, you were left in only a thin pink tank-top and ripped jeans. Gold necklaces stacked themselves across your upper chest, and you could feel the makeup on your face beginning to feel unbearably sticky in this heat.

 

Time eventually healed your wounds of homesickness that slashed across you like fresh paper-cuts. After syllabus week, you were able to relax a little more with your schedule becoming more familiar and implementing a daily routine for you. Your roommate was your only friend at the moment; the partying type. The “I’m-only-in-school-cuz-daddy-pays-for-it” type. Which, you didn’t mind, but somewhere deep down you were jealous that she was already flourishing in popularity. Eventually, she did introduce you to her friends, which you were entirely grateful for. You ended up having a tight-knit group of peers, but it felt as if something was still missing. Matt had been decent about checking up on you during the first few weeks, but his texts became less sparse as the semester began. This didn’t bother you too much, you figured he must be busy with work or his friends back home.

 

One night after an annoyingly long day of classes, your roommate suggested the both of you go to the local convenience store in favor for some snacks to accompany your Netflix marathon you two were having back in the dorm. Agreeing, you threw on some sweatpants, a too-tight t-shirt you got from summer camp in middle school, and some slippers. Bare faced and sloppy looking, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your curves have definitely started to fill out within the last couple of weeks, maybe it was time to take a break from the multiple trips to the on-campus Starbucks. You didn’t particularly care what you looked like at the moment though, it was only a late trip to the convince store. “I don’t know, doesn’t it like, bother you that you live so far away from Matt now?” You shrugged, lost in conversation with your roommate. Out of nowhere you accidentally bumped into someone standing right in the middle of the store isle, their back facing you with a black hoodie pulled over their head. “Sorry!” You tried to sound apologetic, but honestly you just weren’t paying attention to what you were doing. Looking over his shoulder, the stranger chuckled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Only half of his face was visible when he turned, and for the life of you, you could have sworn you’ve seen him somewhere before. The little glimpse of him that you got before he walked away seemed all too familiar for your comfort. “What was that about?” Your roommate asked, and you replied that you had absolutely no idea. The only thing you could catch before he disappeared from your sight was the cellphone he was holding, which easily caught your attention. It had a galaxy patterned phone case, but one like you’d never seen before. It looked like the real solar system, not those cheesy phone cases you see young girls with that look like they were made by someone who doesn’t know the first thing about space. No, this one was different. It seemed more…intelligent. It’s a big assumption to make about someone based on the plastic cover around their phone, but a girl can have an imagination. Snagging a bag of chips off the shelf, you dragged your roommate out of the store, wanting to get away from the feeling of de ja vu that emitted from your encounter with the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Each chapter has a link at the end of it to whatever song inspired it or that I was listening to at the time of writing it. Enjoy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xKFoSPnKTs


	2. Toxic

The semester dragged on as slowly as your motivation was to complete it. Was photography really the right career path, especially in today’s modern world where anyone with and iPhone claims to be a professional? The only thing keeping your head above water was your roommate, Sophie. Not even Matt could cheer you up lately. In fact, he was more distant than ever. Ignoring you for days on end and coming up with lame excuses as to why he can’t video chat or call you. A part of you didn’t really mind though, you had so much going on with exams coming up, trying to balance school, friends, and the occasional call back home to mom. She was thriving, having turned your old room into a yoga studio. The homesickness pangs hit you when she seemed so excited to get rid of any trace that you were there for her own personal space.

 

Thank god today was Friday, you weren’t even sure how you made it through the week without slacking off or goofing around. Laying on your bed under soft, satin sheets, you popped your headphones on in favor of browsing YouTube for something to ease your busy mind. Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and Kubz Scouts videos streamed in your subscription box, but you decided to ignore all of them today. Honestly, they didn’t seem all that interesting and seeing the video thumbnails with Marzia and Amy featured on them made you a little jealous of how your own boyfriend was currently treating you. You started feeling bad for yourself when Sophie slammed through the door, barely able to breathe she was talking so fast.

 

“THERESACLUBDOWNTOWNTHATDOESNTCARDMINORS!”

 

You blinked. “…what?” was all your brain could come up with, not retaining a word she said.

 

“There’s a club. Downtown. That doesn’t card minors.” She tried catching her breath, flopping down on her bed that was parallel to yours.

 

Snorting at her excitedness, you pulled your blankets up over you a bit more. “That’s nice.” You stated blankly, hoping she wouldn’t drag you out tonight. They just added a new season of your favorite show on Netflix for Christ's sake! “Yeah. We’re going, tonight.” This made you outwardly laugh, “Says who?” Sophie sat up, looking at you up and down. “Says me. Look at you. You’re sitting in your dorm, on a Friday night, alone, in sweatpants. When was the last time you even showered?”

 

Hastily brushing the crumbs off your shirt, you face reddened a bit in embarrassment.

 

She was right, you did look like the epitome of a loser right now. “If I go, you owe me the answers for this week’s math assignment.” She squealed with happiness, making you cringe. Throwing some clothes together, you headed to the showers to at least make yourself smell decent. Upon returning to your dorm, you were dressed in a basic pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. “Oh no. Not like that you’re not.” Sophie eyed you up and down. “What?” Looking down at your dull outfit, you shrugged. “It’s….practical.” You didn’t know what the problem with it was. “Yeah, practical if you’re going to the library or the grocery store.” She pranced over to her closet, basically tore through it, and pulled out pieces of clothing you couldn’t recognize until she handed them to you. Spread out on her bed was a black miniskirt, a black lacy bralette, and a maroon, sheer/see-through top paired with black high heeled booties. “You’re joking, right?” Sophie looked at you with the most seriousness you’ve ever seen in a person before. Dramatically groaning, you took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to change.

 

“I look ridiculous” Frowning at your own reflection in the mirror, Sophie finished curling the ends of your hair to give them a lose wave. “You look _hot_.” She said matter-of-factly. You face was adorned with makeup, and you did admit to yourself that she at least did a decent job. Not your usual natural face but you could learn to enjoy it. “Aaaaand, done!” You took one final look at yourself before spritzing some perfume on and grabbing your bag. “Well, there’s no time like the present, I guess.” The both of you headed out the door, the alarm clock on your desk reading 9:05 pm.

 

The ‘club’, if you could even call it that, was a dark bar in a hole-in-the-wall building right smack in the middle of busy LA. As promised by your roommate, the both of you got in without a second glance concerning as to what your age was. Slipping through sweaty bodies that radiated heat all over the place, you and Sophie finally made it to the bar. Your phone buzzed and 'MATT' flashed across the screen. Upset because he had the audacity to ignore you for so long, you shoved your phone back in your bag and ordered two shots of vodka. Sophia stared at you, surprised, smiling. “What? You said we were going out, so it’s go big or go home right?” With a clink of the small glasses, you both downed the bitter liquid.

 

A few more shots and some drinks was all it took to get the both of you to open up to the strangers around you. ’16 Shots’ played over the bass-filled speakers and you nearly lost it, laughing and trying to look for Sophie so the both of you could dance to one of your favorite songs. You spotted her pinned up against the wall with what looked like one of the bartenders, so you decided to let her be. Stepping out into the mass of dancing bodies, you danced by yourself which definitely earned you a few glances and whistles. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a group of guys sitting in a dimly lit corner. Continuing to dance, you could have sworn you made eye contact with one of them, but the blurriness of the drinks were getting to you. You felt eyes on you, watching your every move. The stranger who was fixated on you the most was seated in a large leather chair, taking in every sight of you he could manage. After what felt like forever, he gulped down the rest of his drink in confidence and stood to make his way over to you. At this point you attention moved from him long ago, that is until you felt a pair of strong hands on your hips. Hot breath hit the back of your neck as your hair was pulled to the side, exposing from your ear all the way down to your collar bone. Chest pressed against your back, both of your hips swayed to the motion of the music. “You seem a little young to be allowed in here.” A husky voice took over your senses, and you felt the vibrations from his voice emitting from his throat due to how close he was to you. Through the drunkenness, you tried to distinguish who it was. You surely couldn’t know him, but at the same time he sounded all too familiar. You have, without a doubt, heard this voice before. Ignoring the stranger pressed up against your backside, you continued to dance to the beat of the music as alcohol ran through your veins. Maybe it was the combination of the lights, the music, and the drinks but it all hit you at once. You felt yourself toppling over, almost hitting the ground before a tight grip was placed on your hips and you were hoisted up and carried out of the club into the cold Los Angeles streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9M66zwqS8c&list=PLdnZjAogX3JvPjd2EMN9XtJRASvcCfAMN&index=16&t=0s


	3. Freak Like Me

Sunlight blinded you through closed eyelids. It jolted you awake like a bee sting, making you groggily peel your eyes open. Groaning with the biggest headache you’ve ever felt, you rolled over in your twin size dorm room bed. Except, the sheets felt different. These weren’t your sheets, they were silk. When did you change them? Opening one eye to peek at the odd feeling of fabric, your mind didn’t register what was different. This bed was…well, huge. This definitely wasn’t your bed. Panic was setting in, God please tell you that you didn’t sleep with anyone in your drunken madness. Both eyes open now, your focus fixed on the object closest to you. A night stand was stood next to the mystery bed, your phone plugged into an unknown charger. Nothing seemed to out of place for a normal house, until you saw it. The phone carelessly placed next to your own had little tiny space patterns littering its case. The solar system was delicately inscribed on it, and you shot straight up from your position in a stranger’s bed in shock. You neck snapped into the direction of a deep voice coming from the other side of the room, where someone was hidden behind a computer monitor.

“Sleep well?” the voice said, and you squinted.

Once the blurriness disappeared from your eyes, you rubbed them to make sure you were seeing things correctly. Last night’s makeup smeared all over your face when you hastily touched your eyes. Your silence caught the stranger’s attention, and you saw him peek out from behind his monitor. You nearly threw up right then and there, as your heart began to race while you were trying to keep your breathing unnoticeable at the sight of the no-longer-stranger. Mark Fischbach, in the flesh, right in front of you.

Markiplier,

 _the_ Markiplier.

You could laugh at the situation. You’re dreaming, right? “You’re not going to throw up, are you?” He questioned your blank stare and was concerned for the cleanliness of his room when you looked like you had just seen a ghost. “N-No.” You tried to steady your voice, “No. I’m fine. Just a little odd waking up in a…stranger’s house.”

Play it cool.

He rose from his position behind the computer and made his way over to you, his scent intoxicating you with every step he took. “Well, I’m Mark. No longer a stranger, right?” He sat on the corner of what you assumed was his bed, and looked at you like he was trying to figure you out. “Right…Well, we didn’t…?” He laughed now, the familiar laugh you’ve come to love over the years. It sounded like pure heaven in person. “No, no. I slept on my couch.” Your sigh of relief must have been too obvious because he retaliated with, “Don’t look so relieved.” It wasn’t a relief at all, but you couldn’t admit that to him. You were in Markiplier’s bed for Christ’s sake.

Holy shit.

You’re in Mark’s bed.

“Here, take these.” Mark padded over to his desk where you first discovered him and came back with aspirin and a bottle of water. You hesitantly took them, wondering how awful you must look right now. “How bad did I embarrass myself last night?” He smirked, remembering the events that played out the night before. “Pretty bad. Who ever you came out with left with one of the bartenders so I took it into my own hands to make sure you got home safe.” You blinked. “How…sweet of you?” Mark sat down on the bed, but much closer this time. He was fixated on you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear that had fallen out of place. “My pleasure.” He breathed back, his face getting too close to yours to be socially acceptable. Out of absolutely nowhere, a door downstairs opened, and a “BABE I’M HOME” emitted from a female voice.

Oh no.

The color drained from Mark’s face as he ushered you out of his bed. Way to treat a lady, you thought. Basically shoving you and your belongings into his huge closet, he slammed the door shut and turned around just in time for his girlfriend to waltz through the door and sloppily jump on him. You could see the whole thing through a crack in the closet door. Rolling your eyes, you decided to check your phone in an attempt to stop it from currently blowing up. Sophie was probably worried about you, but you’ll answer her back later. Later, when you’re not trapped in Mark’s closet while his girlfriend tries to shove her tongue down his throat. You had to stop yourself from laughing when you caught mark’s eyes going wide as he realized one of your shoes didn’t make it into the closet with you. Shuffling it under the bed, he tried to keep Amy distracted so she didn’t notice what he was doing. “Hey, I got some stuff to finish up while I’m here, why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll be down in a minute?” Mark finally managed to say after she detached from his mouth. “Okay!” her chipperness pierced your ears. The second she was out of sight Mark ran to the closet and found you nearly in tears from trying to contain your laughter. Or from fear, you weren’t quite sure. “What a gentleman.” You teased, as he made you leave through his balcony door that connected to his bedroom. The balcony had stairs going down to the ground level. “Hurry, before she comes back.” He forcefully showed you out, and you finally reached the end of his driveway without being detected. During your first ever walk of shame, your phone beeped and you remembered the abundance of messages you had to answer to. The most recent one was from an unknown number.

**An Uber is on it’s way, wait at the end of the street.**

Another message chimed in as soon as you opened the first.

**P.S., You should really have a password lock on your phone.**

**P.P.S. You talk in your sleep. -- Mark**

Everything rushed to your brain all at once, and all you could do was run behind a tree on the side of the road to empty out the what little contents you had in your stomach, along with whatever dignity you may have had left along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IkuKfrYgUc


End file.
